La Visita
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: En un dia libre Erza sin querer visitara a alguien que es especial para ella, el destino tal vez los halla unido de nuevo? o el autor de este fic le gusta mucho esta pareja y ha decidido hacer este fic? para saberlo entren y lean.


Este fic que a continuación voy a presentarles es la traducción de el fic llamado "BLUE AND SCARLET SKIES" de la autora Saku 69.

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A SAKU 69 YO SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO PORQUE ME GUSTO LA IDEA DE HACERLO, TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES QUE SE MENCIONAN A CONTINUACION SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.

Una Visita A Su Celda

Era un frío domingo. Habia una refrescante brisa fresca, las hojas volando sin rumbo por los árboles y los pájaros volaban libremente hacia arriba en el cielo. Erza Scarlet estaba sentada cerca del río, mirarando el cielo azul con expresiones de tranquilidad y felicidad en su rostro. Disfrutando de la brisa, aspiró el aire fresco y sonrió. Hoy era especial, Erza tomó un día libre. Estaba cansada de todos los trabajos que había hecho, y decidió mirar alrededor de la ciudad o simplemente sentada mirando el cielo con una expresión feliz. El paisaje era tan encantador. Se calmó. Su cabeza tranquila estaba arriba de la hierba mojada.

Erza cerró los ojos, relajándose mas. El viento le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y una sonrisa suave escapó de sus labios rojos inmediatamente. Ella realmente ama este tipo de días pacíficos. Ella esperaba que este día durará para siempre, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su deseo era. Su cara de felicidad se convirtió en una triste. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo una vez más, abrió los labios ligeramente. No quería dejar este lugar lleno de paz que encontró cuando era joven.

Ella había estado llorando en este lugar sin cesar en el pasado , hasta que la encontró Gray. Gray fue su primer amigo desde que ella se unió a Fairy Tail, y de alguna manera esa relación todavía perduran para ambos. Natsu vino después. Los tres habían hecho equipo para luchar juntos. Pero Erza sabía mejor. Sabía que incluso ahora, Natsu y Gray siguian luchando entre sí cuando esta volteaba.

Erza se levantó perezosamente y se quedó mirando a la distancia. Aun cuando este lugar era tan tranquilo y pacífico, y sin embargo, se sentía sola. la gran Erza Scarlet se sentía sola. Erza se dio la vuelta y echó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Sus ojos miraban sus botas al caminar. Sus pies la llevaron a donde estos quisieran parar, honestamente no lo sabía. Ella miró hacia abajo. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza y soledad. Evitó a la gente que conocía. Incluso hasta ahora, Erza todavía no podía olvidarse de Gerard. Él era su primer amigo mucho antes de ir a Fairy Tail, y la única persona que ella admiraba. Ella confiaba en él. Pero luego la traicionó. Eso fue lo único que podría perjudicar a la Scarlet.

Erza empujó fuera un mechón de su pelo rojo de la cara. De pronto se sintió cansada y decidió buscar un buen lugar en donde descansar. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que. Estaba algo delante de ella era un gran edificio cuadrado. Se parece a una cárcel en donde ponen a los criminales más peligrosos en el interior. ¿Por qué ella terminaria hasta aquí? Erza ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Ella se quedó mirando el edificio durante un buen rato. El edificio de piedra dura y algunos metales líquidos combinados. Hay dos guardias con grandes músculos y armaduras en sus cuerpos. Llevaban máscaras blancas, esto le recordaba a Mystgun. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Mystgun. Ella sintió que su corazón fue herido por un puñal muy afilado. De alguna manera, se siente herido cuando se acuerda en el rostro de Mystgun de que tiene un aspecto muy similar con la cara de Gerard. Para estas últimas semanas, Erza estaba evitando cualquier cosa que le recuerde a Gerard. Cuando ella vio a un chico de pelo azul en la ciudad ayer, una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos lentamente. Ella no sabía por qué tampoco, pero recordó como era Gerard de niño. Ella rápidamente desvió la mirada del muchacho. El Azul le recuerda el suave pelo azul de Gerard.

La tristeza se apoderó de ella una vez más. Se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que corrio un poco de sangre que se le caia por el cuello. Las lágrimas escaparon por uno de sus ojos marrones. Erza se limpió las lágrimas con el dedo índice y miró hacia arriba. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Tragó saliva antes de entrar en la cárcel más peligrosa de todo el reino Fiore.

Erza Camino en silencio. Cuando ella estaba dentro. Vio a alguien que parece que era el jefe de guardias de todo el edificio. El propio guardia tiene una larga cicatriz en su rostro. Él sólo tiene un ojo, mientras que el otro ojo estaba cubierto con un parche. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con un sombrero de oficial del departamento de policía. Su ropa era oscura y la plata, le recuerda el de la propia prisión. Tenía la piel tan blanca como muerto, y su postura, a diferencia de los otros guardias, eran extremadamente delgadas además de estar acompañado de dos guardias mas. Aun así, Erza podía sentir su poder abrumador por debajo de esa ropa de policía. Erza le llegó y le preguntó dónde podría estar Gerard.

"Gerard? ¿Quieres decir que Gerard Fernández?" el guardia le preguntó con una mueca de interrogacion. Erza asintió lentamente. El guardia permaneció en silencio durante un momento, pensando. Erza esperado pacientemente por su respuesta. Tocó con los dedos en incontables ocasiones en su muslo y se quedó mirando al guardia. El guardia se encogió de hombros y miró a Erza. Estudió su rostro con cuidado, y él contuvo el aliento de repente. Retrocedió un poco y habló tan cortés como pudo.

"¿Estás aquí para ayudarle a escapar?" Erza frunció el ceño con disgusto. Ella estaba esperando una buena respuesta, como 'De acuerdo, usted puede venir a verlo' o «Sígueme. Su celda está allá. " Pero esta respuesta le molestó. Este hombre acaba de arruinar su día. Erza apretó los dientes y miró al guardia delante de ella.

"Lo siento? Ayudar a escapar? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Y que incluso tratan de escapar de aquí?" Erza preguntó con una voz fría. El guardia se sorprendió un poco. Tosió cortésmente y se irguió.

-No, señorita, pero he recibido un archivo sobre sus antecedentes y usted es uno de sus cono-

"No me importa tu mierda. Déjame verlo. Una hora es el límite, estoy en lo cierto?" Erza miró al guardia con ojos asesinos.

El guardia analizo la reacción de la chica y dijo:

-Muy bien. Yo te daré dos horas para que puedas platicar con el.

Un sudor cayó de la frente hasta la Erza, ella levantó una ceja y con buena cara sonrio. El guardia se movió incómodo. Se puso el sombrero un poco, se cubrió los ojos pequeños de la misma.

"Sé cómo se siente al perder a un amigo de la infancia importante, señorita. Así que creo que entiendo lo que sientes por él ahora." Tosió y miró hacia otro lado, el Hablaba tan cortés como pudo.

"Gracias". Ella respondió con suavidad. El guardia contestó su sonrisa con una sonrisa triste y de comprensión. Tomó una de muchas llaves en el bolsillo y se volvió para el otro guardia detrás de él. Era más grande que el guardia con el que estaba hablando Erza, pero él no parecía peligroso en absoluto. Hablaban entre sí y en un corto de diez segundos, el guardia mayor asintió con la cabeza, voltio hacia Erza y se inclino.

"Por favor, sigame, señorita Scarlet.- dijo.

Erza lo siguió de inmediato. La ruta de acceso a la celda de Gerard era como un laberinto. El pasillo era largo y tenia muchas puertas a los lados. Había algunas puertas secretas que tienen múltiples trampas en su interior. La prisión no tenia mucha iluminación. No había luces, de hecho, pero la atmósfera pacífica en todo el largo pasillo tampoco lo eran, las celdas. No tenían prisioneros en su interior. Erza preguntó por qué las celdas estaban vacías. El guardia le dijo simplemente que los presos en este nivel eran castigados a muerte. Un pequeño escalofrío corrió por la espalda como Erza, de repente, dejó de caminar. El guardia se rió de su reacción, diciendo que Gerard no será castigado como ellos. Una sensación de alivio llenó el corazón de la chica.

Continuaron caminando durante 5 minutos, cuando el guardia se detuvo de pronto frente a una torre alta. una torre de metales y aceros. No había guardias allí, pero podía sentir la magia Erza de alto nivel y trampas por todas partes. No había manera de que Gerard podría escapar de esta prisión mortal. Erza reteniendo el sentimiento más profundo de su corazón. Miró al guardia, que estaba mirando fijamente a la torre. Erza miro en todos lados y dijo.

"Entonces, en qué dirección?"

el guardia se quedó mirando a ella por un largo rato. Erza respondió su mirada, y la atmósfera se convirtió incómoda. El guardia se adelantó y abrió la puerta con un par de llaves de plata. Cuando se abrió la puerta, miró y asintió Erza en las escaleras dentro de la torre. Erza pasó junto a él y se detuvo cuando ella se adentro. El guardia le entregó el mismo par de llaves de plata que usó para abrir la puerta. Erza ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Yo te daré dos horas. En ese momento, estoy seguro de que desea estar a solas con el Sr. Fernandes. Voy a esperar aquí". El guardia dio Erza una sonrisa de complicidad.

Erza sorprendida por sus acciones. Ella le contestó con una sonrisa y subió las escaleras.

Las escaleras eran altas y oscuras. No Había luces en esa torre todo estaba oscura y ella solo podía hacer una cosa, seguir hacia delante. Erza cuento el tiempo con sus dedos delgados. De acuerdo con los dedos que tocó en sus muslos distraídamente, han pasado 15 minutos desde que entró en la torre. Se preguntó dónde estas escaleras la llevarán. De repente ella encuentra una pequeña ventana en la pared. Ella se detuvo frente a la ventana y miró por esta. El sol se había puesto hace unos minutos. Erza suspiró y continuó su camino a la celda de Gerard. Ella se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera oscura unos minutos más tarde. Ella lo miró sin comprender en la puerta mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-"Entra, Erza". Se escuchaba la voz profunda de Gerard.

que envió escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral de la Scarlet.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo supo? ¿será que baje la guardia? ¿O es que él ya sabía que estaba allí todo el tiempo? Erza estaba pensando para sus adentros.

pero ella le oyó hablar de nuevo.

-"Sólo nos dieron dos horas, ¿no?"

Erza se sorprendio y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo supo?

No le importaba más. solo Quería verlo. Y eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Asi que Erza abrió la puerta y entro.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña. Había una cama, una mesilla, una estantería, y dos ventanas. Ella miró a Gerard, que estaba de pie frente a una de las ventanas junto a la cama. El chico de pelo azul se volvió y le regalo a Erza una suave sonrisa. Erza sintió que se le quemaban la mejilla en ese mismo momento. Ella apartó la mirada de Gerard con la cara ruborizada. Gerard volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, una sonrisa divertida la siguió con una sonrisa a la luz de la luna (ya había anochecido). Erza lo miró con un mohín. Se llevó las dos manos a los lados de las caderas y miró a Gerard.

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso? -preguntó con enojo.

Gerard se rió aún más. El rubor en las mejillas de Erza no desaparecieron. Ella esperaba que Gerard no la viera, aunque era imposible. El chico de pelo azul le tendió la mano a ella. Erza se sorprendió y la cara de Gerard se torno seria. La chica Se tapó la boca con la mano.

"Eres tan linda, Erza". Gerard sonrió suavemente a la mujer de pelo rojo.

Erza se ruborizó aún más. Aun así, ella estaba feliz de que ella pudiera verlo reír así. Se reía con tanta libertad, al igual que: Simón, Sho, Wally, Miriana y ella también lo solía hacer hace muchos años. Erza, por vez primera en esta noche, sonrió afectuosamente desde el fondo de su corazón. Las lágrimas escaparon a través de sus dos ojos. Volvió a ver su armadura y se re-equipo en una camisa azul sin mangas y corrió hacia el chico de pelo azul que estaba de pie junto a la ventana.

Erza lo abrazó con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Lloró en su t-shirt negro con fuerza. Gerard, sorprendido por su repentino movimiento, vaciló.

¿Acabe de hacerla llorar otra vez? Aun así, no me pareció así.

Gerard pretendido estudiar la belleza de pelo rojo en frente de él, pero su cuerpo se movía más rápido que su mente. Gerard inconscientemente envolvió con sus largos brazos Erza, y la atrajo aún más cerca de él. Su cuerpo estaba temblando por el llanto de Erza. Su espalda se reunió con la pared fría, y esperó pacientemente a que ella liberase toda la tristeza causada por él.

Gerard cantó una canción al azar que asomó en la cabeza con suavidad-. Pasó una hora. Erza se había calmado un poco, y Gerard había cantado la canción de los 6 tiempos . Miró a Erza, pero encontró su cabello en su lugar. Se inclinó y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza. El olor del champú de Erza lleno su nariz. Curioso, Gerard volvió la cara en su pelo y respiró hondo. Satisfecho, Gerard descendió cerca de su oreja y mordisqueó la misma. Erza repente tomados por sorpresa. Su sollozo en silencio se convirtió en un gemido suave como Gerard mordisqueó la oreja. Gerard se rió entre dientes ligeramente al lado de su oreja. Él acarició el cabello escarlata Erza cuidadosamente y suavemente mientras cantaba en voz baja de nuevo. La habitación se llenó de un ambiente confortable.

Ahora, tanto de Gerard y Erza estaban sentados en el suelo frío. El tiempo que había pasado era el de alrededor de 30 minutos ahora. Ella sólo le quedaban 15 minutos, para luego el guardia entrase y la separara de Gerard. La idea de separarse de nuevo de Gerard la entristecía. Se apoyó en su hombro y pasó los brazos alrededor de su brazo derecho. Gerard brazo no era tan musculoso como ella se lo imaginan. Era suave y largo, pero aún fuerte y bien construidas. Abrazó a su brazo apretado, apretado contra su pecho. Gerard miró con una cara divertida. Se rió de nuevo y le besó la frente de Erza. la mejilla de Erza se habia convertido en rojo brillante. Ella se escondió con su brazo derecho. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su figura caliente.

Gerard sacó la barbilla un poco, para que él pudiera verla con claridad. Erza lo miró a los ojos profundos. Se ven cálidos y acogedores, muy diferente con el Gerard que casi la mata, en la Torre del Paraiso.

Este es el Gerard que ella recordaba era el Gerard que ella amaba.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos largos 5 minutos, cuando por fin Gerard estaba seguro de que la mujer frente a él no lo iba a matar. Con mucho cuidado, suavemente, se adelantó y sacó a lo largo de Erza. Sus labios fríos que junto con los labios de calor y la suavidad de Erza, le dio un beso. Erza que abrió los ojos y quedo en estado de shock, Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, que ella pensó que saltaría de su peho. Gerard le dio la vuelta para que se sintiera cómoda, y tenía razón. el cuerpo de Erza se movía más rápido que lo que ella podría pensar. Su instinto hizo con el control de su cuerpo. Ella se inclinó y apretó el hombre de pelo azul con suavidad en la pared fría. Sus manos perdidas en el pelo de color azul suave. Ahora se preguntaba en su interior porque no lo había hecho antes.

Tenía el pelo muy suave, tal vez más suave que el pétalo de una rosa. Ella abrió los labios ligeramente para inhalar su olor. Gerard aprovechó su oportunidad y atacó a la boca Erza con su lengua caliente y húmeda. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura delgada y que podría haber jurado que se estremeció en su contra. Gerard ladeó la cabeza y profundizó el beso. Erza, en la otra mano, sin saber qué hacer. Gerard estaba explorando su boca con la lengua. Ella gimió un poco en la boca y se separaron de él para el aire. Gerard dejó ir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él la miró función por un tiempo. Su rostro estaba rojo, sus labios eran rojos a causa de él. Jadeaba con tanta fuerza que su pecho subía arriba y abajo. Gerard le disparó otra sonrisa.

"El tiempo a acabado. ¿Qué tal si continuamos esto mañana?" -preguntó con un rostro inocente.

Erza le dirigió una mirada, pero él la oyó murmurar un "por supuesto" en voz baja. Le dio otro beso antes de dejarla en su armadura equipada.

Cuando el guardia llegó, se quedó mirando con cara de confundido. el cabello de la Scarlet voló alrededor de la cara, mientras que el cabello azul de Gerard estaba de lo habitual. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

"Whoa, ustedes dos deben tomarlo con calma, ¿esta bien? Yo sólo les di dos horas. No se puede hacer "eso" en 2 horas, ¿verdad?" -preguntó inocentemente.

Gerard se rió en voz alta, mientras que Erza ruborizada miró al guardia. Salió de la habitación de Gerard y bajó corriendo las escaleras. El guardia miró con una cara confundida de nuevo.

"¿Qué sucede?" -preguntó mientras apunta a Erza que estaba desapareciendo de la escena.

Gerard se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa juguetona.

"Creo que ella puede venir aquí todos los días." En pocas palabras, mientras que Gerard tarareando la canción que él cantó antes.

El guardia ladeó la cabeza y entonces comprendio lo que quería decir. Un sudor cayó de la frente.

-Espera, acabas ... con la titania Erza ...? " el guardia hablaba nerviosamente. Gerard ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿Tú crees?" y sonrio mas ampliamente.

FIN

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi traducción, ah! Se me olvidaba escriban el nombre de Gerard como debe ser no escriban como en la traducción que es "Jellal" y también no escriban Mystogan sino Mystgun que es el nombre original de los personajes de Hiro Mashima. Ahora si me despido y no olviden los reviews.

PD.

Es Gazille y no Gajeel.


End file.
